Change
by TheCloakedShadow
Summary: Airlea Prince, yet another child left in the wake of the war. With an aloof childhood she yearns for Hogwarts, and when she gets there family from all corners get in the way of what she wants - some peace. After a couple of years away she returns to Hogwarts, bringing changes only one foretold. But can a girl sway a dragon? Jumps to third year chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! This is my first HP fanfic in the original timeline, and I hope it's enjoyable for all. Though this beginning does have a lot of material from the actual books (as in the conversations), I don't plan for future chapters to be so as my main character Airlea won't have much to do with the Golden Trio as a group (see the last word of this chapter for evidence). Anyway, this is a Draco/OC fic because excuse me Draco Malfoy ~TT~ Please Review, I seriously need feedback because I get lost in my own head sometimes ^_^.**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, otherwise I would be the Queen (a.k.a JKRowling).**

"Come on Ron! Get out of bed you dimwit the owls are coming today!" I roughly shake the ginger haired half asleep boy lying in bed, before he starts to swat me away.

"Okay, okay... Jesus Airlea who could ever think we're related... it's way too early..." He moans but I just smirk triumphantly.

"Ron, its 7:30, not dawn." I reply, before pulling his duvet off him swiftly and dumping it out his bedroom door before swiftly making my way downstairs, ignorant of his further groans.

"Morning Airlea dear!" Aunt Molly says to me as I take me corner seat at the breakfast table. "You're awfully chipper this morning aren't you."

"Of course, Aunt Molly." I say in my much more normal, quieter voice. My name is Airlea, pronounced air-lea, and I'm about to get my first ever Hogwarts letter. I love life at the burrow, but unlike the rest of my family, I seem to be much more inclined  
to education. I've pretty much completely finished the entire child section of non-fiction in the wizarding library, and Aunt Molly won't let me try the intermediate stuff, she says it'll be too gory and complex for an eleven-year-old like me. So,  
I've been waiting and waiting, to go to Hogwarts.

You see, no matter how much I read, I can't really apply it, to anything. I don't have a wand yet, since you can only get one when of age to go to Hogwarts. So, I've been patient, gathering my knowledge, so I can finally input it at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'd prepare yourself I can see them coming right now!" My head flips towards the window, and there I can see them, five owls side by side heading towards us.

"Are they here yet Airlea? Honestly, you've been unbearable the last few weeks..." Fred says coming down the stairs, along with George and Ginny in their footsteps. I merely nod my head as the rest of the family fill in. Ginny comes to sit next to me  
looking slightly downhearted.

"Don't worry Ginny, a year passes in no time." I tell her, though I know it really doesn't for Hogwarts.

Sure enough, five barn owls fly through the open window in the light summer, each dropping a different letter onto the table. As soon as I spot my name my hand shoots out to grab it and my eyes light up as I open the letter.

Dear Miss Airlea Iluisa Prince,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

A broad smile widens on my face as I flick through the equipment list.

"Now Airlea, Arthur and I thought it the best time to give you your key, for Gringotts." Molly interrupts my daze and I look up her in question. I have a Gringotts vault? "Here's your key darling. Do you want us to come with you or do you want to go alone?"  
Aunt Molly hands Me a small, diamond shaped gold key, with a single emerald on the handle. I take it curiously, and look back up to answer.

"I'm sure I'll be fine alone." I reply with a smile. One might wonder, why would Molly even offer for me to go alone, a young girl on her own. Well over the years they've seemed to realise, unlike my many cousins, I much prefer the peace of my own mind.  
Aunt Molly merely nods her head before walking to shout up the stairs.

"Ronald get down here this instant! Your letter has arrived and we need to leave to go to Diagon Alley!" She walks away shaking her head as breakfast starts landing on the table. I dig in and finish efficiently, before excusing myself up to mine and Ginny's  
shared room to get dressed.

I quickly throw on some muggle jeans and a light cardigan over a T-shirt, as EVEN though it's summer the temperature is still a little breezy. I brush my straight dark red hair back into a mid-ponytail, it's much darker hue distinguishing me from my family.  
After brushing my teeth, I head back down for an exciting day.

"Airlea Iluisa Prince." I repeat my name to the goblin, giving a small polite smile despite his obvious irritance at everything surrounding him. His desk is littered with files, along with what I can see to be an application for Head Manager.

"Come this way." He takes me to the carts, where we take a ride much longer than I expected, to the lower vaults. We reach a line of vaults and he opens it for me, where I gather a few stacks of galleons from the many mountains I didn't expect. I don't  
know much about my parents, so I didn't know what I was expecting, but this wasn't it.

As we move back to the waiting point for the carts, one rooms up from much farther below, and stops for us to get on. Already seated in the car is a finely dressed lady in wizard robes with dark hair and next to her a boy around my age, with startling  
white blonde hair. I seem to remember something in my mind, but I can't put my finger on it. The lady meets my eyes and I smile lightly at her, and as the boy turns his head as well I smile at him as well. He stares at me a moment, before letting  
a smile of his own onto his face.

"Oh, what is a young girl like you doing on your own down here my dear?" The woman asks me kindly. "What's your name?"

"Airlea Prince, miss, and I don't mind it's not exactly a social gathering." I reply in an equally nice tone. I like to think I have a good first instinct... like women's intuition, and this woman seems nice.

"Prince?" She murmurs, and at a guess she's trying to find my bloodline. I mean if they were coming from further down, they must be an old family. Not a second later however a smile returns to her face. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son, Draco."

Malfoys? Of course, the blonde hair... Uncle Arthur talks about Lucius Malfoy all the time... and not in good words... odd, Uncle Arthur tends to be very friendly.

"How do you do?" Draco asks me politely, though he looks away slightly.

"Very well thank you. I was just going shopping for Hogwarts supplies today." I reply, sitting down and holding onto the side as the cart starts moving.

"So, you must be the same age! Draco and I were doing the exact same thing!" Mrs Malfoy exclaims.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asks, excitement in his eyes.

"I'm not really sure, I'd think Ravenclaw since I've been dying to go to school since forever, but I'm not sure about where my personality will put me." I reply honestly.

"Well you seem delightful to us, doesn't she Draco!" Mrs Malfoy says once again, maintaining her distinguished posture through the slightly rough ride.

"That's because I like you so far." I reply honestly, chuckling, and Mrs Malfoy merely laughs.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, just like Father says." Draco says, his chest puffing out slightly. "What houses were your parents in?" My heart falls just like that but I manage to keep a smile on my face.

"Draco, don't ask such personal questions." Mrs Malfoy minds, and Draco looks up at her confused. She smiles at me, and I can tell in her eyes she's at least guessed my parents aren't around. I nod my head thankfully. The cart stops and I climb out.

"...stinking humans..." the goblin mutters not so quietly, and I scowl at him.

"With the amount of paperwork stacked on your desk, that promotion is centuries away." I snarl, finding it pointless to be polite as I will never be seeing him after today, nor will I recognise him.

"It was nice meeting you both, and I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express Draco." I turn to say, waving a hand in farewell to the Malfoys. I don't wait for a reply, and simply head at a fast walk to the exit, out to Diagon Alley.

After a swift exit, I go straight to the wand shop, Ollivanders. It was quite a direct visit I believe, for I only tried out four wands before finding mine, whereas Charlie told me it took his thirteen tries, though I swear the time before he said it  
was twelve... Anyway, I got an 11-inch blackthorn with a Phoenix feather for its core. Mr Ollivader said it may take time for it to completely trust me, but regardless it was an extremely powerful wand, for the most skillful spell caster. I won't  
lie, I swelled with pride at his words.

Knowing I had to meet Aunt Molly and the others at Flourish and Blotts at twelve before heading home for lunch, I went to Madam Malkins to get robes fitted, before buying Prince. Why did I decide to name my new dark tabby cat by my last name, so that  
everyone knew he was mine. Plus, it suited him, walking around with his head up high, looking down on all the other kittens...

Once at Flourish and Blotts I met up with the rest of the family, then spent the rest of the day buying the rest of my list.

The next month flew by, with the number of new books I'd bought from Flourish and Blotts. I'd tried to read all our textbooks, though some (cough cough Potions cough cough) I gave up on, since it was basically just instructions and recipes. I managed  
to get through all the theoretical parts though. And when the day came, I was beyond excited, though I tried to keep myself under reign.

"Do your coat up dear, you'll freeze!" Aunt Molly chides me and I quickly do the zip up of my dark grey hoodie. I push my trunk through the busy station at King's Cross, making sure to tail Fred and George so to not get lost.

"- packed with muggles, of course -" Aunt Molly sighs as I finally see the sign for platform nine.

"Now, what's the platform number?" Aunt Molly questions to Ginny.

"Nine and three quarters!" She replies sweetly, but her face soon falls. "Mum, can't I go-"

"You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

Sure enough Percy runs straight at the column and right before my eyes, disappears. I grin.

"Fred, you next," Aunt Molly hurries.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George!" says Fred and I hide a smirk. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother! Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry George dear." Aunt Molly gives up.

"Only joking, I am Fred." He snips with a grin in my direction, before hurrying through the barrier followed by George. I'm about to step forward when a scruffy boy with glasses moves forward.

"Excuse me-" He starts, and Aunt Molly immediately understands.

"Hullo dear, first time at Hogwarts?" She questions and he nods. "Ron and Airlea are new too."

"Yes, the, the thing is, I don't know how to-" He struggles to explain himself, and study him. Must be muggle-born then, but I don't see his parents around, and surely the school would prepare muggle families with instructions for Platform nine and three  
quarters?!

"How to get onto the platform?" Aunt Molly carries on with her endearing smile. "Not to worry, all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platform nine and ten. Don't stop, and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important.  
Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

The boy looks very unsure of himself, so much so that I'd be worried the barrier would reject him. But surely enough he runs at the barrier, and disappears.

"Poor boy, all on his own. Well go on you two, off you go." Aunt Molly ushers us through the barrier, and there the Hogwarts Express sits in front of us. I'd seen it before, when seeing of Fred and George and the others, but now I was going to ride it…  
amazing.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." Aunt Molly says, moving to wipe it off.

"Mum, geroff." Ron whines, and I chuckle.

"Ah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" George jests.

"Shut up."

"Where's Percy?" Aunt Molly asks.

"He's coming now." I say, motioning to him striding towards us already in his Gryffindor robes.

"Can't stay long mother, I'm up front, the prefects have got two compartments to themselves-" Oh he was just asking for it, honestly.

"Oh, are you a _prefect_ Percy?" Fred starts, and I can't stop the grin on my face. "You should have said something, we had no idea!"

"Hang on-" George starts, "I think I remember him saying something about it, once-"

"Or twice-"

"A minute or two" I chip in.

"All summer-"

"Oh, shut up." Percy chides.

"How come Percy gets new robes?" Fred asks accusingly.

"Because he's a prefect!" Aunt Molly says with pride. "All right dear, we'll have a good term, send me an owl when you get there."

"Now you two, this year, behave yourselves! If I get one more owl telling me you've, blown up a toilet, or"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never done that!" Fred jives.

"Great idea though, thanks mum!" George says and I grin.

"It's not funny!" Aunt Molly says. "And look after Ron and Airlea!"

"Don't worry, ickleRonniekins is safe with us." Fred says.

"And Airlea will fare better than we will!" George adds and I can only smirk.

"Shut up." Ron says.

"Hey Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Fred questions and I listen in lightly.

"You know that black haired boy who was near us on the station? Know who he is?" Fred carries on and it gains my interest.

"Who?" Aunt Molly gives in once more.

"Harry Potter!" George answers and my eyes widen. Harry Potter? On this train? I guess… he is the same age as Ron and I…

"Oh Mum, can I go on the train and see him, mum, oh please!" Ginny moans.

"You've seen him already Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really Fred, how do you know?"

"Asked him, saw his scar. It's really there, like lightning."

"Poor dear, no wonder he was so alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform." I agreed with that.

"Never mind that do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?"

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. NO, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." Aunt Molly puts her foot down.

"All right, keep your hair on." Fred says, but he meets my eye and I know he wasn't serious. The whistle of the train sounds.

We bid Aunt Molly goodbye, before putting our trunks away on the train, and trying to find a compartment.

"Couldn't we just find Fred and George? It would make much more sense." I reason to Ron, but he swats me away.

"Are you kidding, if we go with them they'll blow up the train and we'll never see Hogwarts!" He says and I chuckle. Sure enough, after going door to door, we find the boy Aunt Molly helped through the barrier.

"Anyone sitting here? Everywhere else is full." Ron asks, and he shakes his head so we go and sit down.

"Hey Airlea"

"Hey Ron"

The twins had found us as soon as we sat down.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train, Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right." Ron answers.

"Try not to get it confiscated before I can take a look!" I say giving them a pointed look.

"Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley, and that's our brother Ron, and then our oh so dear cousin Airlea Prince." Fred says for us, and I beam up at him as he introduces me. "See you later then."

"Bye!" We all say.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurts, barely a second past.

"Ron, you couldn't be polite, could you?" I mutter to myself. Harry nods regardless.

"Oh, well, I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron says and I shake my head. "And have you really got the-you know," He gestures vaguely to his forehead. Harry pulls up his fringe and it's impossible to miss the lightning bolt  
scar, almost red against his skin.

"So, that's where You-Know-Who…?" Ron doesn't even finish his sentence.

"Yes. But I can't remember it." Harry quickly amends.

"Nothing?" Ron asks but Harry shakes his head.

"Well, I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." He admits.

"Wow." Ron finishes.

"Try to close your mouth Ron, you'll get flies making home." I jest and he glares at me lightly. I don't usually indulge in mocking people, but that was too obvious.

"Are all your family wizards?" Harry asks, almost as curiously as Ron asked him. Of course, he was raised in the muggle world, so he would have questions.

"Err- yes, I think so. I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him." Ron supplies happily.

"So, you must know loads of magic already." Harry says but I shake my head.

"Not really, I mean we've seen a reasonable amount, but we don't learn how to do anything till Hogwarts." I tell him.

"I heard you went to live with muggles, what are they like?" Ron asks eagerly.

"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and Uncle and Cousin are though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five actually." Ron says and I can see his gloomy face coming on. "We're sixth in line to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. Now Percy's  
a prefect."

"I, I think you mean we." I add in.

"Yeah, but you'll have no problem everyone knows it. And you're a girl!" Ron complains.

"Yeah, well you're nowhere near as bad as your making it out. I mean look at Fred and George, even they get pretty good marks, and everyone thinks they're funny." I try to reason.

"Yeah but everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat." Ron moans,  
but pulls out Scabbers nonetheless.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy's got an owl from my Dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead." Ron seemed to realise he'd been rambling, and took to staring out the window.

"How about you then, do you have any other siblings?" Harry asks, and my eyes are wide and I merely blink.

"No, I've lived with Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly since I can remember. Along with the rest of these Weasels of course." I say with a smile. "They're basically siblings to me anyway. So, you didn't get along with your cousin?"

"Nope, it was like you said, all my clothes are Dudley's old ones, and they never gave me any presents at all." Harry says, but I can see he's just doing it to cheer Ron up. He seems nice. ", and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being  
a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort-"

Ron let out a loud gasp and I almost got whiplash from the speed my head whipped to him.

"What?" He asks confused.

"You said, You-Know-Who's name!" Ron exclaims.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name. I just never knew you shouldn't. See, I've got loads to learn I bet… I bet I'll be the worst in the class." He admits and it's easy to see he's worried.

"You won't be. There's loads of muggleborns and they learn quickly enough!" Ron reassures him. They're getting on well. I look out the window pensively as the train carries on.

"I'm going to see if I can find Fred and George and that Tarantula. See you later Ron, Harry." I wave a hand behind me before turning into the corridor, my robes in hand. First, I go to change, and in my sleek black robes I wander down the train. Right,  
they said they were at the middle…

"Anything from the trolley dear?" The trolley lady offers and I look over the variety of goods.

"Um… just a pumpkin pastry please." I request, handing over a few knuts. When I look back up there's a quick flash of white and a familiar face is standing behind the trolley lady, with two taller boys following. His eyes widen in recognition, and he  
smiles slightly.

"Airlea? Prince, was it?" He clarifies, and I let the trolley lady pass so I can face him.

"Yep. Draco Malfoy if I remember correctly." I return the favour and he nods. "And you are?"

"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. We're family friends." He tells me. "Have you had any enlightenments on what house you'll be in?"

I sigh, having made sure I caught every bit of information about his family from Uncle Arthur, I would guess these family friends would be Slytherin friends, selective as his father rumors to be. I've always tried not to think too fast about Slytherin,  
but I know if I even spoke a word of considering it, I don't know if a Weasley would ever speak to me again. "I've decided to let the hat choose, I don't particularly mind as long as I'm best suited to it."

"Were you going somewhere?" He asks and I nod.

"Apparently, there's a giant tarantula somewhere in the middle of the train, I'm trying to find it. You?"

"We were going to-" Draco starts but Crabbe interrupts.

"Harry Potter's apparently on the train, he's coming to Hogwarts!" He almost gushes, but he has a slightly manic smile.

"Don't interrupt!" Draco snaps, and I chuckle internally. Only child indeed, he seems primed and pampered, though that isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Well, he's further along if you're looking, on the right." I tell them, and their eyes widen.

"You've seen Harry Potter?" Goyle stumbles slightly, and I nod.

"Met him. He seems very nice, though slightly worried about his muggle upbringing." I say.

"Well why wouldn't he be? Honestly who thought to put him with muggles…" Draco answers, obviously excited. _Only the most wise, powerful wizard alive._

"We'd best be on our way then. I hope you find him!" I say, waving as I move past.

Unfortunately, I never did find that tarantula, as Fred and George had gotten into some mighty trouble with Percy when he found it. But as we arrived at Hogsmead station, I found the matter forgotten.

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" A tall, giant, towering man called on the platform, and I walked over, quickly finding ginger in the crowd.

"Hey Ron, Harry." I greet, and I walk with them up the narrow path through dense forest following so called Hagrid, as Harry told us. All of a sudden the path opened up to a brilliant black lake, and glittering above it on a high pedestal, was a magnificent  
castle.

I barely registered Hagrid's instructions as I stepped hurriedly into a boat with Harry, Ron, and a boy named Neville, not listening to the light chatter as I admired what was to become home.

We arrived at a stone harbor, and walked up to the face of the castle, and Hagrid knocked thrice. The massive wooden doors swung open and a witch in emerald robes waited for us, and gave us the introductory speech. And then came the Great Hall. And great  
it was. Lit up like a diamond just as I had read, I walked through in a daze, only drawn out by the twins sitting on a long table with robes emblazoned with scarlet and gold.

The sorting began. It's supposed to be a secret, but it was quite easy to find some author who had let slip the sorting hat's existence; though I had never told Ron. I watched as the crowd of first years around me depleted, Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all  
went safely to Slytherin, and it came to Harry's turn. He seemed extremely anxious as he sat down, the hall quieter that death as the sorting hat decided.

"Gryffindor!" I smiled, not because of the result directly, but because Harry's face had lit up like a bulb. But straight afterwards…

"Prince, Airlea!" My name was called and I heard vague good lucks from the twins nearby as I walked up calmly. I picked up the hat, sat down, and put it on.

 _Well, how ususual! I heard Prince, but a Weasley as well sits here… What to do. I see intelligence, great intelligence, what a mind full of memory! Ravenclaw would welcome you, but I think you can do better. How about Gryffindor, where your family waits? I see the confidence that would earn you prestige… No, the lions are much too outspoken. I sense a reserved, knowledgeable calm. I now see there was only one outcome…_

" _Slytherin!"_


	2. Chapter 2

A small smile passed my face as I stood, but I immediately met the eyes I could never doubt would be shocked to their skins. There was applause, but I barely noticed as I tried to send pleading glances to Fred, George, Ron, and if Percy could see as well than I would. With confidence, I walk to the far-most table, and sit down next to Draco Malfoy.

"Congratulations, I knew you'd end up here, I knew you'd be Slytherin!" He says to me and I smile a fake smile.

"I guess I thought so too." He seems to realise a note of withdrawal from me, and is quiet for the rest of the sorting. And then it's Ron's turn.

"Gryffindor!"

He seems relieved, I don't know what he thought, but doesn't spare me a glance as he runs to the Gryffindor table. I don't bother with the rest of the sorting, it's not like I know any of them.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore steps up to welcome the students, and then all of a sudden, the tables are laden with all kinds of food, and I lick my lips. I take a good helping of food as usual, listening to the conversation around me yet not taking interest in much.

"You know, I still can't believe having a broom in first year is banned, my Father was even going to file a complaint!" Malfoy says from beside me to the girl, Pansy Parkinson opposite along with Crabbe on his other side and Goyle across from him.

"Oh, but is it really necessary anyway? I hate the idea of flying, I can't believe flying lessons are compulsory!" Parkinson replies immediately, and I purse my lips to stop from chuckling. I may not have flown before, but something about being afraid of it is amusing.

"I'm sorry, what was your name I must have missed it!" I look up and a dark-skinned boy with short hair named Zabini asks me.

"Airlea Prince." I say with a polite smile. "Was it Zabini?" He nods.

"Yeah. Were you expecting to be placed in Slytherin? You look a bit… blank." He says, with a tone in attempt to be polite. I give a small smile.

"I wouldn't say expected, but it was a possibility. I thought Ravenclaw was an option as well." I tell him.

"Are you pureblood?" Parkinson asks bluntly, and I merely look at her. "I ask because we've all known each other since we were kids, family friends! Draco and I are even going to be-"

"Enough Pansy." Draco says, seemingly irritated. That shouldn't surprise me really, most of their surnames were of the 28…

"I am pureblood." I tell them. It wouldn't be wise to say I have Weasley blood, whether Draco has figured it out yet or not.

"Really? Where are your parents from, Draco do you know the Princes?" She continues and my jaw twitches.

"Er… mother says she knows them, but I think they're from abroad, aren't they?" I look sharply towards Draco, surprised. The Princes aren't from abroad, from what I know. They have middle eastern blood, but that's from centuries ago, they're British. Could he perhaps be… covering for me? He knows my parents aren't around…

Running out of time to think, I nod. "Yeah, middle eastern." I say, sending a quiet look at Draco.

"Well then, it looks like Slytherin will do well this year." Parkinson says, her interest averted.

"Yeah, Father says that now we're at school Slytherin will become even greater, we've been winning the House cup for years now!" Draco says with pride and I merely watch.

The conversation continues for the rest of the feast similarly, full of Slytherin pride. I wonder how Ron's doing… I bet he's having loads of fun, he fits right in.

"Ahem, just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you." I look up and Dumbledore has stood once more, and the food has disappeared.

"First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils, and a few of our older students would do well to remember as well." Dumbledore says, and I'm sure he's thinking of Fred and George, they've told me many a story of hiding in the forest from accusation. I wonder what they think of me now?

"I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors." Dumbledore continues. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

I guess I'd have to wait for next year for that.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." The once aloof, twinkling headmaster was replaced with a calm storm, and I can't help but whisper to Draco.

"What do you think he means?" I nudge him, and he looks back at me slightly surprised.

"I don't know, Father hasn't told me anything of this." He replies and I nod lightly.

"Is it normal to have supposedly life threatening situations here?" I ask once more, and he looks almost as surprised when I open my mouth again.

"Um, well everyone knows Dumbledore's a little… off his knot, so according to Father anything can happen." He answers.

"First years! Get moving, follow me." A gruff, towering older boy calls, and I stand up in the small crowd of Slytherins. We follow the older boy, who must be a prefect like Percy, and a girl who strides next to him.

"Remember the way, and make sure the other houses don't hear of where our common room is, otherwise, there will be consequences." The girl retorts and I blink in my surroundings. We head down the first set of stairs, and just manage to escape them changing direction. We head even further down, and soon the walls start getting darker until we stop on what seems like another stone corridor.

"In case you forget, it's the corridor with this portrait of Sir Collin, with the snake in the background." The boy prefect says. "Copperhead."

An archway opens up in a crevace of the stone wall, and the prefects head through it.

"Everyone in." The girl says, and I follow behind Zabini.

As soon as we enter there's an unusual chill, that's warmed by the fire directly in front of us. The walls are stone all around, and there are dark mahogany desks with high backed chairs, and dark leather sofas around the room.

"Good Evening, all." There in front of us, stands one of the Professors, with shiny black hair framing his pale face as he towers above us.

"Congratulations on being selected into Slytherin house. I am Professor Snape and your Head of House. I must tell you that here, we only accept the best, and so that means no failing grades, no detentions, and no stupidity." He drawls. There's something about the way he punctuates, he draws out certain words that make us hang on to each line. His tone is threatening, and impatient, but his eyes are observing, and he seems all-knowing. As I stare at him his eyes snag on mine for but a second, but it isn't long before he sweeps on.

"Boys dormitories on the right, girls on the left. Curfew is 10 pm, not a second later, and breakfast starts at 7:30 and tomorrow you will receive your timetable, and I for one will not tolerate tardiness." He continues. "You are dismissed."

He turns on his heel and walks away with his cloak billowing around him, and after a few seconds the rest of the first years start moving to the dorms. I follow the other girls, into the dorm room, where I take the green curtain enclosed bed furthest into the corner. It's right next to a window… of sorts. It's glass, but outside there's just teal, but as I move closer and look up I start to see more light. We couldn't be… no we must be under the lake we crossed to get here!

As the other girls made their introductions I efficiently unpacked my clothing, listening in. Other than Pansy Parkinson, there were only three other girls in the dorm. Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bullstrode, and Tracey Davis.

"That's Airlea Prince, she's pureblood but her family's from the Middle East." Parkinson introduces me and I give a polite smile to the other girls. Tracey Davis has the bed next to mine, so I should probably socialise at least a little.

"Hi, Tracey?" I question with her first name, in case she'd prefer her surname. She smiles, so I take the cue to carry on. "It's nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"I'm from London, not far from Diagon Alley." She tells me. "I've been waiting for ages to come here, I see loads of Hogwarts students in my Dad's shop, he runs an apothecary, but I was never allowed to touch anything."

"That's cool, I guess you'll enjoy Potions and Herbology then?" I question and she nods.

"Yeah. My mum's always been strict about using magic before Hogwarts, so I'm excited! I've never been away from home before either."

I nod along as the conversation carries on, before it gets really late and everyone starts to sleep. I can only wait for morning.

As per usual, my eyes open bright and early, despite the deathly quiet darkness of the dorm. There's only the faintest of light from the window by me bed which I use to navigate to my wardrobe and ruffle through to find some robes. I go to shower, and once I've stepped out dressed the rest of the girls are rolling out of bed. It's only ten past seven, so I quickly take my Herbology textbook, the only one of my books I hadn't managed to finish, and make my way silently downstairs, sit comfortably in an armchair and read.

A few older students wander down, but surprisingly it's the boys of my year who get down first.

"Airlea?" I look up, and sure enough Draco's called my name, and I take note of my page before tucking the book away on a shelf.

"Breakfast?" I question, standing and heading out of the common room in front of him, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini.

We eat breakfast, the rest of the girls joining us halfway, before Professor Snape gives us our timetables. This time I see him, he looks at me for a few more seconds before moving on, and I can't help but feel wary.

"We have Transfiguration first…" I murmur, and my eyes widen.

"Yeah, with the Gryffindors!" Draco snarls and my eyes flicker across the room. Will Ron talk to me? Will he even look at me?

"Careful, McGonagall is Gryffindor territory, watch your backs." An older Slytherin girl says warily, and I nod to myself.

As it turns out, though Professor McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, apparently she's fair to Slytherin- her loss really as just as we walked down the hallway Professor Snape docked a Gryffindor for clumsiness, and awarded Zabini a point for wearing the correct uniform.

"Wanna sit with me?" Tracey asks as I walk in, and I nod as Malfoy goes to sit next to Zabini. The Gryffindors start filtering in, and my eyes stay alert for any flash of ginger hair.

"Airlea! What the hell happened?" I turn my head and sure enough Ron has come up behind me. Tracey looks up surprised, but luckily most of the other Slytherins are nowhere near us.

"I got sorted into a different house than you, that's all Ron." I say bluntly.

"But, but you were sitting next to Malfoy! Airlea you know-"

"-him better than you do, so don't judge him." I interrupt. I have to explain to him nicely, without condemning myself to Tracy. "Don't assume things you don't know Ron."

"I'm not assuming, Slytherin's just a bad house, I'd rather hang myself than-"

"I didn't choose to be in Slytherin, think about that. Besides, at least it's quieter." I say shortly, just as Professor McGonagall walks in, and a boy drags him to a seat.

…

…

…

"What was that about?" Tracey asks, and I sigh mentally. What's the best way to go about this?

"I know him from before Hogwarts." I say quietly, and her eyes are wary.

"But he's a Weasley, he's a blood traitor!" She says sharply, and I meet her eyes.

"I didn't choose to meet him." I say, just as I said to Ron. "And the sorting hat chose Slytherin for me, and I'm happy with that, very." I finish, before turning my eyes to the blackboard. I don't turn my head back, but I hear a giggle from beside me.

"Yeah, you're Slytherin." She mumbles and a small smirk works its way onto my face. I'm starting to get the feeling I am.

12321

"You must stir eight times, and only eight unless you want to end up covered in scalding Blueflower extract." Professor Snape drawls, and I do exactly as he says as he passes with all-seeing eyes. I sit next to Malfoy, who is cutting up the lily stems.

"He's quite an intriguing teacher, isn't he?" I say quietly to Malfoy, who looks up.

"I guess. He's my Godfather though, you don't need to worry about getting in trouble, I'll help you out." He replies simply, and my eyes turn to him slightly surprised. So far Draco has seemed rather arrogant, with an air of not doing anything for anyone, but sometimes, quite randomly, he says things that are rather nice, kind even.

"Your Godfather?" I question and he nods. "Are you close?"

"Not really, but close enough. He comes round for dinner occasionally." Draco answers. How weird it must be to have a teacher who's your Godfather. Though it seems Snape is quite reserved anyway.

The weeks goes by, and I find myself really enjoying lessons, they're exactly what I've waited for! Charms is my favourite I think, but maybe that's because we've started wand work whereas in a lot of the other subjects we've only studied theory. If I dislike anything it's Herbology, it's basically gardening, and we haven't done anything but learnt how to properly plant a seed, honestly. I loved reading our History of Magic textbook, but our ghost professor is rather… slow, and unconcise, it's extremely bothersome. Plus the defence against dark arts teacher stutters constantly, which isn't necessarily a bad thing but I've misheard quite a few things I don't have the courage to qualify.

The first week goes by, and though I see Ron in lessons he doesn't speak to me, though he hasn't said anything bad to me yet either, so it doesn't bother me. I've seen Percy a few times in the hallways- he frowned as soon as he saw me though, but despite being oh so courageous he didn't do anything, so it doesn't bother me. I did however bump into the twins after dinner one day.

"Airlea!"

"Hey Airlea!"

I hear a chorus of my name and Fred and George run up to me, luckily I'm alone.

"How's your first few days been?" Fred asks, slightly hesitantly, but still asks.

"Great, you know in charms we already started movements, and I've been pulling my curtains shut and opening the door with magic!" I almost gush, and they smile.

"How's the dungeons then?" George breaches the topic, and as they look at me concerned, I give a small smile.

"It's fine, nice even. I don't think I'd be able to cope with the noise in Gryffindor, they're always so loud in our lessons." I admit, and Fred pats my back.

"Well that was easy to foresee!" He comments.

"But is anyone bothering you, any snakes?" George asks again, and I smile.

"Surely I'm a snake now? And no, but though I love you it may be better to keep quiet we're related, it would just be easier." I asks slightly pleadingly.

"Of course, you're our snake! But don't let any of the older ones push you around, there are some real brutes!" George says, ruffling my hair.

"And make sure to write to mum!"

"But make sure you don't get good grades!"

"And make friends with non-poisonous snakes!"

"And don't let any bite you!"

They say as they walk of leaving me with a bright grin on my face.

They always smile if they see me, but keep their distance enough. Hopefully Ron will come around, though I don't care or Percy. Tracey and I get to know each other, and I'm happy with my choice of friend. It definitely helps she's good at herbology, and is chatty enough to keep our conversations going when I'm more subdued. Draco is also a fast friend to me, though again it's more me listening and him talking, I don't mind much since even though around the Gryffindors especially it's just more and more about his oh so great life, he's much more intellectual with less people. In fact, two months in and both of us are getting consistent grades in lessons, regardless of what Fred and George said about snakes being stupid. Soon enough it's our first flying lesson.

"Flying's just the best, our manor grounds are great to fly on, though I have to watch out for muggle helicopters sometimes if I get too high- the wards only reach so far you see." Draco tells me as we walk briskly into the Castle's front yard. "Have you ever flown? You must have!"

"I have, once or twice." I say nodding, remembering the time Charlie flew me around on his broomstick. Aunt Molly made him let me down after barely a few minutes every time, she never liked the idea of flying. "But not enough to know it well like you seem to."

"I'll help you out then, it's great, though I doubt we'll get far in the school's brooms, they're absolutely ancient!" Draco says as we reach the grassy fields. A thought suddenly hits me, since we're the last of the Slytherins' to leave lunch.

"Thanks by the way, for helping me cover about my family." My voice comes out extremely quiet, but he turns to me slightly surprised.

"Mother told me it's rude to ask, but she did say the Prince family had died out." He says hesitantly, and I nod. My name's from my mother anyway, but he doesn't need to know that. No doubt he'd through a fit if he knew my Dad was a Weasley.

"I'm a girl, so yeah. My dad died not long after I was born, and my mother isn't around, I stay with my Aunt and Uncle." I tell him vaguely, as we start nearing the Quidditch Pitch. "I'm trusting you, but could you keep it quiet?" I ask slightly nervous and he nods.

"Of course, if you help me with that History of Magic essay, I can't remember anything that deceased fool said." He says with a small smile and I nod before we reach the others.

The Gryffindors arrive not long after, and we line up against brooms. Ron is far away from me, next to Harry as I see, and I'm glad since he's always been enthusiastic about flying.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say UP!" Madam Hooch instructs, and just as she says, I put my hand out and say up, much quieter but firmly. The broom flies straight into my hand, and I smile, it feels comfortable.

Unlike myself however, the boy opposite me, has no such luck as the broom stays put, and is the last one to get hold of it after slowly getting more and more embarrassed.

I hear Madam Hooch's instructions to push off on the count of three, but the boy opposite me pushes off to early, and starts flying higher and higher. That was rather unintelligent.

"Look at Longbottom's face!" Draco snickers beside me, and I watch as he flies into a loop with a smile on my face as Madam Hooch orders him down, with no such luck. Longbottom starts to shriek and I smirk meeting eyes with Draco who's laughing now, and then the boy falls off his broom, landing heavily on the floor.

At first my eyes widen, wondering if he truly hurt himself, but then he moves, which means nothing could be wrong a mediwizard couldn't fix.

"Broken wrist." I hear Madam Hooch say, and know it'll be fine.

"He should've stayed on the ground." I say pointedly to Draco, who starts taunting the Gryffindors.

"Did you see his face, the great lump!" Draco mocks, and I zone out the arguing until Draco gets on his broom.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect… how about up a tree?" Draco questions, and I smile lightly at his playfulness. He flies higher and proves his flying skills, high up by a towering oak. Harry seems to fly up straight after him, and I only need a glance to see how angry he is. It reminds me of the Weasleys, quick to anger.

As soon as Draco throws the ball, he comes straight back down to me, scowling as Harry caught it.

"Maybe I'll take up your offer for help, since the Lions ruined this lesson and you know what you're doing." I say quietly trying to lighten his mood, and he smiles happily.

"Of course, we'll have to come back some other time, without the Gryffindors." He says, so easy to please.

Unfortunately it didn't last long, only at dinner time he was in a bad mood as soon as the words 'Potter' and 'Seeker' were said. I'd heard him say many times it was his favourite position. So I made the wise decision of spending the evening with Tracy, where she explained to me why moonflower was so rare since I had gotten curious where our Potion's textbook left me.

I grow more accustomed to Slytherin life, and though I write letters to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur, I can tell they are slightly hesitant about me being Slytherin. Luckily Fred and George always talk to me when they have spare time, and even bring along on some of their pranks, though I think it was more for their game as I set up the esthent leaf in the main pipes in the girls bathroom- stunk out every single one! Of course I was mindful enough to exclude the Slytherin ones as to not get caught, while the twins served five nights detention.

Draco did indeed help me start to fly, and he said I got the hang of it really quickly! He thinks I'd be a good keeper, as I have good coordination and concentration.

A full term passes by, and everything seems quite normal. I'd like to think I've settled in well, my grades are good, I have Draco and Tracey as friends, though definitely only separately. Even Ron seems to have lightened up towards me. We don't talk much, but when we do, it's amiable. But soon enough it's Christmas. The entirety of Slytherin has emptied, not a single person other than me staying at school as Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur went to go and visit Charlie in Romania.

"Hey Ron, Harry." I say as I move over to the Gryffindor table after all the Slytherins are gone. "Do you mind if I spend Christmas with you? None of the Slytherins stayed."

"Sure, you can play winner after this game!" Ron says as he and Harry play Wizard's chess. Sure enough, throughout the whole of Christmas I spent all my time buried in the library, there was an uncanny variety of books, and recently I managed to dig up an extremely thorough history of duelling, which took me four whole days to read. I spent dinner tims with Ron, Harry, Fred and George, though Percy kept out of my way, I was more glad for it than anything.

Then, once everyone was back for school, it went back to Draco and Tracey.

"So the laphicus plant can survive in brackish water for only a few days?" I ask Tracey, who's explaining our recent essay.

"Yeah, but after that it will be too dehrydrated from the salt. It has to find it's way back up into a tributary if it wants to survive, hence it's flagellum. They pretty much always get back, pretty cool huh?" I nod with a smile at her enthusiasm, before catching a look at the clock.

"Oh, thanks for explaining it, its so late… we need to get back before curfew." I say, and she looks alarmed as we have less than five minutes to make it all the way back to the dungeons from the library.

We make it just in time, but as we go to sleep, something wakes me up barely an hour later. I look at the clock and it reads just past midnight, but as I toss and turn I realise I just can't sleep, so I get up and tread lightly down the stairs to the common room to go and read, taking my cloak to wrap around my nightgown. As I reach the bottom though…

"Airlea?" Draco asks from his lounging position on the sofa. "Couldn't sleep?" I shake my head, seeing him reading as I planned to.

"What about you?" I ask, and he looks away slightly.

"It's nothing, really." He mumbles, but I hear something special in his voice, so I move over to his side, waiting. Draco's arrogant, but I've realised there's a good reason for him not being in Gryffindor- he doesn't actually have much confidence.

"I got a letter from my father, that's all. He's not very happy with me." Draco says, still refusing to look my way.

"For what reason?" I ask gently.

"… I'm not top of the year with my grades, Potter got onto the quidditch team while I'm still not allowed, there was that detention McGonagoll gave me…" As I listen, they're all small problems, and I can tell there's still something he's not telling me, but leave it.

"They're all small things, Draco. Your father shouldn't expect you to make a name for yourself as if you were head boy within a few months, you're doing brilliantly, we all are." I say softly, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Potter has."

"Potter is the most famous person in the wizarding world, for doing nothing. That's not something you should want to compare yourself with." I tell him. "In fact, you're lucky you're not him, everyone is. Trust me… it would be better to be the biggest nobody in the world than be Harry Potter, as long as you have parents."

Draco suddenly looks at me with realisation and opens his mouth, probably to apologise, but I shake my head.

"I'm well over it Draco, there's no worry." I push a way the sounds of protest in his voice. "Do you want to go outside and fly?"

"Fly? I just told you my father's already not happy with me-" Draco starts worried, but I silence him.

"Come on Draco, we're Slytherins… we won't get caught."

 **Okay, it's been a long time since I first started this fic, but I'm not giving it up I promise! I haven't had much time, and as you can probably tell by my skipping almost all of it, I'm shit at writing the beginnings of friendships, especially when they're eleven year-olds, so sorry if people like that part. If anyone knows my other writing, you'll know at the moment I am writing two other stories, so updates will not be at all predictable, but I hope this story goes far! Read and review, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Now." I whisper to Draco as we climb through the window in the charm's classroom, out into the courtyard.

"This is insane!" Draco whispers urgently, but I can see his eyes are alight with excitement and curiosity. "How are we going to fly though? Surely someone will see us in the middle of the sky!"

"Um…" I ponder the thought, then remember an incantation I found in a book I was reading through Christmas. "Oh! Why didn't I think of this before?! It would've been so much safer!"

"What?" Draco questions.

"Disillusionment charm- it camouflages you to the surroundings- you can use it on living and non-living things. Come on!" I say excitedly, knowing I'll get to try out a new spell. Sure enough, we reach the broom cupboard, and with deep concentration I  
cast the pretty complex charm over Draco and I, then over two brooms.

We fly in circles and twirls, Draco giving me tips with his ever arrogant tone as we laugh, the night sky on our backs.

"I think I picked a bad broom- it's messing up." I tell him as we speed up, but my broom is stuttering as Draco slows his pace, his form barely noticeable.

Draco laughs a reply, "Bit of a bad height for you to realise, this is so great!" He yells it out with fervour, but all of a sudden I can _really_ tell this broom is not good.

"-uh- Draco!" I say unsure, "Draco!" I yell out as the broom loses power and starts to drop. Draco, who's at a lower height than me, looks up in shock just in time for me to fling myself of my broom- and onto his. I can barely see the magical presence  
of his broom with the disillusionment charm on it, but Draco calls out, and I aim for his voice.

"Jump!" He yells as I fall through the air, and I grab onto him as my added weight makes the broom drop, and as I hold onto Draco for dear life he tightens his grip on the broom, as it gradually levels out.

"Oh Draco- thank God you're here!" I breath out in relief.

"That was a close one." Draco agrees, as I refuse to lessen my hold on his waist. He turns his head slightly, and when we make eye contact, I can't help but giggle.

"It wasn't funny!" He says worriedly, but a few seconds is all it took for him to start laughing as well.

"This is amazing. I can forget everything up here- I can't even see me!" Draco exclaims as out laughter stops, and he starts flying us out over the forests, the lake in clear view.

"Mmhmm. The real reason I wanted to learn how to fly was for this view- I always wondered what it would be like to fly high in the sky." I admit to him.

"Losing your touch? Isn't scenery for softie hufflepuffs?"He teases and I hit him on the shoulder.

"Scenery also tends to mean solitude." I retort, and he laughs.

"Of course it does, to you." Draco follows up, before sighing as we he lowers our height closer to the lake. "Thanks for taking me with you- this was a nice way to forget everything my father told me."

"Mmhmm. I could tell it was bothering you. I just remove all that stuff from my mind." I say. "You don't have to tell me anything Draco. Though…" I trail off, not knowing how to start this. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Airlea, you can tell me anything!" Draco replies enthusiastically.

"It's just, this may change your opinion of me, and I don't want it to. I'm the same person before and after I tell you this Draco, can you promise you'll let me explain?" I ask.

"Of course, I promise." Draco tells me, and I wind my arms around him slightly tighter.

"Well, I know you and your family, and the Slytherins really all believe in blood supremacy." I start, and I can tell he wants to say something, but doesn't, and I'm grateful. "I am a pureblood, but I was brought up in a household completely against blood  
supremacy. A family you hate actually."

I pause, and he glances over his shoulder questioningly.

"After my parents… were gone, the Weasley's took me in. Don't say anything yet please. I don't expect you to like them, I don't at all, in fact that would be weird. I never really fit in with them either. But I owe them, and I'm grateful. You won't understand  
completely, I didn't when I was younger but… when it really hit me I had no parents… I'm overly grateful for their care. So… if you ever get into fights with them, could you not bring me into them?"

I finish talking, and there's silence for a few moments.

"But… what do you think about blood supremacy then? You don't believe… what they believe, do you?"

I hesitate, because I do. Doesn't mean I have to put it that way.

"I think blood supremacy has it's reasons, I mean it makes sense that magical power in purebloods would be higher than others because of the concentration of magical blood, and there's been nothing to prove that wrong." There's been nothing to prove that  
right, either. "But I don't believe in hurting muggleborns, or muggles, or halfbloods. Sure, if purebloods have more power, it makes sense we're stronger, but I don't see a reason to punish others- because we can't control how we were born."

"But- father says they're inferior, they're less powerful-"

"Yes, but what if you were a muggleborns?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on Draco." I try and persuade him. "I know your not, but imagine your mind was separate from your body, and your mind was in a muggleborn's body. You can't control that, even if they're less powerful. Why should they be hurt or… or killed like in  
the war? Blood supremacy makes sense, but I won't have any problems with muggleborns unless they've insulted me or someone I care for."

"I guess… that makes sense." Draco admits, and I laugh lightly.

"I don't expect you to change your opinions Draco. You have your own mind, you don't have to believe in what I say, what Harry Potter says, what your Father says even. You have your own mind." I tell him and he relaxes. "I'm just glad you understand my  
point of view."

"I do, I promise." Draco says, looking back at me as we round of the lake, and Draco starts pulling the broom back to the castle.

"Thanks for listening Draco."

"Actually… could you listen to me?" He asks tentatively.

"Of course, it's only fair." I tell him softly.

"It's just… its something on the same matter. Father said I'm to be betrothed to Pansy… but I don't want to! She's annoying and boring and just-just I don't like her at all! Yet alone love her! Plus she's practically my cousin, well my second or maybe  
third I don't remember but I don't want to and when I told him he still said I have to! I don't know what to do, Father usually always does what I ask!" Draco says and I have a small intake of breath. "I just don't know what to do… I don't think there's  
anything I can do…"

"There's always something you can do Draco." I tell him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. In all honesty, I have no idea whether there is, I don't know pureblood society well enough, but I'm sure it will figure itself out. "You can only get married  
once your seventeen anyway- think of everything that could happen! Your parents could change their minds-"

"Unlikely."

"Pansy's parents could change their minds-"

"Like she'd let them."

"She could grow up much nicer-"

"Or she could die."

"Draco!" I reprimand, but a laugh is racking through me as I know he smirks. "But so much could happen. And technically… well I'm not sure, but since you can't marry till your seventeen, by the time you have to marry you'll be an adult, so surely you  
can do what you want? That's what Charlie always said."

"One of the Weasley's?" Draco questions with a sneer, though it's tentative.

"Yeah. In case you were wondering, even though Ron's my age we were never close, in fact I was never too close with any of them except Ginny and Charlie. Ginny because she's a girl, and we had to stick together, Charlie because… well even though he was  
a Gryffindor, he's has a much more… controlled personality. You know, he actually thinks. Though Fred and George are always funny to watch." I bend the truth a little, as it was true I wasn't close with Ron, definitely not Percy, and Bill never really  
bothered with me, Ginny is lovely, I don't just like her because she's a girl, I could never say anything bad about Charlie, and I only hang out with Fred and George when they're having fun. Which is of course- all the time.

"Well… that's fine I guess… as long as your not best friends with that idiotic git!" Draco growls, and I can tell he's referring to Ron. I giggle slightly, before reaching a hand up to stroke his for once soft and fluffy hair, without all the gel. ( **A.N. But we all love the slick backed hair, really )**

"How could he be my best friend, when I have my own idiotic git?"

"Hey" Draco yells as I push forward making him lean forward, causing us to speed forward back to the castle.

12321

We keep the disillusionment charms on and sneak all the way back to the corridor, giggling with mirth when we get back.

"I can't believe we just did all that!" Draco whispers and I grin back.

"Miss Prince!"

The startling, commanding voice of Professor Snape echoed effectively as both Draco and I jumped as I grabbed his arm and he moved slightly in front of me.

"Oh, Severus, it's only you." Draco sighs, but my gaze is mixed on the man who is staring straight back at me.

"Draco you will need to go back to your dormitory." Snape says, and my grip on Draco's arm only tightens.

"Ern- Severus, couldn't you spare us both from detention, it was my idea, not Airlea's-" I cast a side-glance at Draco, knowing very well it was my idea.

"Miss Prince is not in trouble, Draco. The headmaster wants to speak with her, that's all." Professor Snape drawls, but Draco's eyebrow twitches.

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes, there are certain circumstances. Go. She will receive no detention I can assure you." Snape says, and as Draco turns to me I let go of his arm, and pat it lightly as a signal for him to go."

"I'll see you in the morning… or rather, later today." Draco says, before walking briskly up to the boy's dorms.

"What am I needed for, Professor?" I question politely, and for a few seconds he just studies me, before standing abruptly.

"Follow me." He says, stepping out of the common room, and I walk at my fastest pace to keep up with his long strides. I clock the direction we are taking and deem we are indeed going to the Headmaster's office as he said.

"Fudgesticks." Professor Snape says clearly as we reach the gargoyle, and I can't help stifle a smile at hearing my serene Professor utter such a word so seriously. We go up the stairs, and as Snape goes through the door, I follow.

Sitting in the office is Dumbledore, in his usual purple robes, and a woman, in deep grey formal robes. I suddenly feel very out of place in my nightdress covered by my cloak.

"Miss Prince, I am glad you were awake tonight, for this matter cannot wait." Professor Dumbledore says, and I bow my head politely, trying to stop my glances to the woman in the room.

"What am I needed for Professor?" I ask respectfully.

"Ah… well, this lady here is Iluisa Esther Prince."

Dumbledore says the words, and I put two and two together immediately.

There's a pregnant pause as I turn my gaze to the woman fully, taking in her dark chocolate hair, the only feature differentiating us. Her pale white skin, thick eyebrows and dark lashes surrounding deep amber gold eyes, the full lips. The other difference,  
much more prominent is where my face is plump with youth, her's is drawn, her taught skin radiating experience, yet her eyes… they're young.

"So your not dead then." I murmur softly, almost to myself.

"Dead? No… I guess Molly and Arthur couldn't tell you anything really." The woman replies equally softly. "I'm your mother."

I don't reply, studying her gentle yet overwhelmingly warm smile, her eyes creasing with noticeable joy.

"And what exactly does this mean?" I manage to ask, barely formulating words. Why am I being introduced to my mother? I'm at school, I've never met her, she doesn't influence my life… yet.

"What does it mean? Well, I haven't been able to look after you, these long years. It's your choice… and I know I may be asking this too soon for you, but I want you to come with me, live with me."

My body freezes up questioningly, and I don't allow my passive facial expression to change.

"What do you mean?" I ask again.

"I want you to leave school, come and live with me for a few years. I can't… I can't tell you much until you agree to come you see." Her voice is even, but there's a lacing of plead in it.

"I can't do that. I only just started learning." I answer easily, though my voice is weak. Who am I kidding, I've never known anything about my parent's, ever, bar their last names, and that never helped anything! Why can't I know these things, I want  
to know, I want to know about me!

"I'll teach you everything! I want to teach you things of course, you won't miss out on lessons." She adds, and Dumbledore adds in too.

"Your mother is a graduate of Hogwarts, and more than capable to help you understand the Hogwarts syllabuses. In fact, your teachers tell me you are well into the understanding of the first year syllabus already, not to mention… was it the disillusionment  
charm this evening? Students aren't taught that spell at Hogwarts." The man's eyes twinkle at me, and I look back at my mother.

"But I don't understand. Why now? Why not before? Why not after school?" I question hungrily, my head not being able to keep up with this sudden intrusion.

"Because now is the only time I can. I can explain, if you come with me, but…. If you don't come with me now, you'll never be able to." The woman in front of me tells me, and I look at her doubtfully.

My mother, someone who has been far from my life since I was born, nothing about her given to me bar her name, for years and years, and now is the only time I can get it? It's easy to see. She's being chased, since the war.

"You don't give me much choice do you…" I mutter to myself, and the woman looks up to me questioningly. "You're saying this is the only time I can learn who I am. My only chance. Who on God's earth would be stupid enough to decline."

The woman's breath catches, and she moves closer to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, all will be explained, soon, my child." She says, and I can see the water in her eyes, as I gaze back, my mind far behind. "We have to leave now. Your trunk has been packed."

"What?" I question sharply.

"What's wrong, my dear?" She asks quickly.

"Can't I- Can I say goodbye to my friends? My… my brothers, Fred and George?" I ask urgently.

"We… we have to leave now, no one can know why you've left, honey." The woman says. "I'm sure your friends will understand, you'll be coming back, you'll see them again-"

"No they won't, they won't understand." I say, a clear image in my head of who I mean, and I look back at Professor Snape. "Draco will hate me! I have to go say goodbye!"

"Young Mister Malfoy is the last person you could inform, Miss Prince-"

"I won't tell him anything, I promise! I'll just say I'm leaving, that's all! You can come along to make sure, you must know he'll hate me!" I ask desperately, taking a step towards the potions professor.

"Severus…" Dumbledore trails off, and Snape seems to hesitate before looking towards the woman.

"Illuisa?"

I look pleadingly towards the woman who calls herself my mother, and my brow furrows strongly.

"… You can go, my dear. Just don't say a word why. Take her, Severus." She lets me and a brief smile passes on my face, before Professor Snape sweeps from the rooms and I run to follow.

I don't notice the way back, and merely wait in the common room as Snape goes to awaken Draco.

"Airlea? What's wrong?" Draco mumbles from his drowsy stance, walking towards me, I don't hesitate, and run towards him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and burying my head in his neck through his surprise.

"I'm leaving Draco, I can't tell you why, please don't ask like we promised. Please don't hate me." I whisper to him, as he finally grasps the situation and pulls away slightly.

"You're leaving? What? When?"

"Now, Draco. I had to beg to say goodbye to you. I don't know how long I'll be gone either… just know I'm still your friend, nothings wrong at all, I'm safe and all, I just need to go." I say rapidly, glancing at Snape, lingering by the wall.

"Of course you're still my friend, but I don't understand, why are you leaving?" Draco asks, conflicted and by the look on his face, hurt.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, if I could I would… maybe when I come back I can tell you all about it." I tell him honestly, and he pulls me back into his arms harshly, clamping down around my shoulders.

"…Promise me you'll come back, Airlea, promise? You're my only real friend." Draco whispers quieter than a breath into my ear, and I nod as I pull away slightly.

"I promise Draco, I'll see you soon." I tell him, and on instinct, reach up on my tip toes and peck him on the check like I do for Charlie. "Remember what we talked about tonight." I tell him, before looking to Snape, who starts walking back out straight  
away.

"Goodbye." I tell Draco one last time, before turning and following.

And not long afterwards, with a turn on the heel, I've disappeared into the night.

 **Another chapter! I know this isn't very popular at the moment, but I'm building up crucial backstory for Airlea, but if not next chapter then the one after we'll get into the real story! I hope everyone enjoyed, read and review as always!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Violet Day- thank you so much for the feedback! Thanks for the note about my spelling, I must have mistyped. I know what you mean about having characters who dislike her, and I haven't found a point yet where she finds someone she** _ **really doesn't get along with,**_ **as she's quite collected, but it will definitely come! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the start!**

I like it here in Scotland, it's colder, the air is fresh, no humidity and such. It's exactly that; a breath of fresh air, being back here after over a year and a half.

As I walk through the courtyard, I remember it vaguely from running up to the quidditch pitch, so excited with life.

"Miss Prince." I look up, and at this early hour, in front of the great door stands Professor Snape, just as I remember him.

"Hello, cousin." I say with a greeting, and his eyes narrow. "Don't worry sir, I won't refer to you as such, I just thought to let you know that I know."

"You're a couple of months late." He states, as sure enough its November, frost gathering on the tall towers of the castle.

"I only had reason to return recently. I have a message for the headmaster, along with my wish to reattend Hogwarts." I say, and Professor Snape turns his head, and opens the door with a flick of his wrist, and leads me into the castle.

The castle is empty at this early hour, and it doesn't take long to reach the memorable gargoyle.

"Cockroach cluster." Professor Snape says clearly, and I follow him up the stairs.

"Airlea, so good to see you again, I hope on good terms." Dumbledore is waiting in his chair as we stride in, and as I bow my head, my smile is pained.

"I'm afraid not, Headmaster." I tell him.

"Ah… what is her update?" Dumbledore asks thoughtfully.

"A few more days." I say, with an air of finality.

"How dreadful. I'm so-"

"I find myself in need of a home once more Professor, is the offer still standing of my returning to Hogwarts?" I question, interrupting him smoothly.

"Of course, Airlea, you are always welcome here. I'm sure the Weasleys will welcome you home, along with the Hogwarts' students." Dumbledore tells me. "Take a seat, I will fill you in on anything your Mother may have missed."

I do as he says.

"Lemon drop?" He offers, and I shake my head. "Well, last year for starters, I'm sure you know of the chamber of secrets."

"Yes, I know all of that, the victims along with Ginny and Harry. I also know of the philosophers stone in first year as well. Have the dementors behaved themselves?" I say calmly, whilst letting Dumbledore know the extent of my knowledge.

"… So far, yes. Though they have shown signs of possible resistance. For now though, it is under control." Dumbledore says. "It seems there is nothing I need to tell you my dear, except give you your new timetable. Do you know which extra subjects you  
wish to take?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." I say easily.

"Then all is done. You may move into your dorm room, I believe breakfast will be starting in around an hour, so you have time to unpack." Dumbledore tells me, and I take hold of the timetable flying towards me.

"Thank you Professor." I say politely.

"It is good to have you back, my dear."

12321

As I let my trunk trail behind me with an easy flick, it heads up to the girl's dormitory, where just as I remember, all the girls are still asleep. There's an empty bed, one I guess had only just appeared, by the window showing the dark waters of the  
lake. I let my trunk unpack itself as I take off my charcoal winter coat, hanging it up as I find myself a set of Hogwarts robes. I change into the white shirt and black skirt with the green striped tie, pulling on the black robes on top. I put my  
waist length dark red chocolatehair into a French plait, and freshen myself up.

I glance at the clock, reading just before six. The girls are starting to stir, and I don't feel like saying hello right now. There's only really one thing in my head.

Draco.

The friend I remember, the one I'd promised I'd come back to. I head back down the stairs, where a smaller boy, must be a first or second year is has just arrived in the common room. He takes a look at me with wide eyes, obviously realising he hadn't  
seen me before.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Airlea Prince." I answer evenly.

"What are you doing here? I've never seen you before, you're not a Slytherin!"

"I assure you, I am a Slytherin. What's your name?" I ask, easily catching the enraged accusing look in his eyes. What a pain.

"Lyson Avery, what's it to you?" I let out a sigh.

"For your information I have been away from Hogwarts visiting family, I'm a third year, and it would do you well to remember it, boy." I say seamlessly, before walking past him, and with a quick mutter under my breath, I start walking up the stairs to  
the boys dorms.

"What are you doing? Girls can't-"

"Silencio." I mutter, carrying on up the stairs. I note the first-years dorm, then the second, and come to the third. I listen closely through the door, and hearing nothing, with a quick alohamora I enter.

The room is filled with snores, and five beds around the room, emerald curtains drawn.

I cancel out the three beds with randomly mussed clothes around the base, which leaves two, side by side. My guess for the other is Zabini.

But it's the open book on the bedside that gives it away.

I pull the curtains open enough so I can sit on the side of his bed, and examine his sleeping face.

His pale white hair is the same as I remember it, but mussed up from sleep rather than the gelled back way I remember. His skin is just as pale, and he wears an emerald quidditch jersey. He must've gotten on the team.

I place a light hand on his shoulder, and quickly cast a silencing charm around his bed.

"Draco?" I murmur lightly, shaking him lightly. His eyes flutter slightly, and his face scrunches up as he moans slightly, before I murmur his name again and his eyes open sleepily.

"Hm?" His eyes open fully, and he blinks a good number of times, as he looks back at me. "Wh.."

"It's good to see you Draco."

"Airlea? Is that really you?" He sits up suddenly, placing a hand on my shoulder in shock. "I'm not dreaming am I?" He suddenly pulls me into a hug, and in my surprise I slowly wrap my arms around him, before he quickly pulls back.

"Bloody hell, wait, are you back? Where have you been are you-"

"Draco." I say smoothly, holding back his questions. "Why don't you get dressed and we'll have breakfast together."

12321

It doesn't take long for me to wait in the common room, pointedly ignoring the few looks I get from the couple of students awake, before Draco comes down in uniform, his shirt untucked and his tie still in his hand.

"So you really have changed your hair." I note softly, and he rolls his eyes at me, and sure enough his hair is simply parted rather than the mess of product I remember. He's grown too, towering over me really.

"You haven't seen me for years and that's your conversation starter? I know you're antisocial, but honestly." He chuckles and I smile, following him out of the common room.

"Not years Draco, I wasn't gone for two or more." I say easily, and he just raises his eyebrow.

"This early breakfast better be worth it Airlea. I need the full two hours of catch up." He tells me sincerely.

"Why do you think I broke the school rules?" I question teasingly.

"You'll have to teach me that."

"No chance, Malfoy." I reply easily, as we turn into the hall.

There aren't many students at all; none at the Gryffindor table, three at the Ravenclaw table and two at the Hufflepuff. Two at the Slytherin table, one which I recognise.

I chuckle lightly and Draco glances at me.

"What is it?"

"That boy over there had a little fit about me being an imposter this morning, Lyson Avery, I believe it was." I say amused.

"Really now, causing an uprising the second you get here, honestly do I have to take care of everything for you?" Draco leans closer to me teasingly, before slinging his arm round my shoulders, giving an obvious smirk/sneer to the poor second-year, whose  
brow furrows deeply before he stares worried at the table.

"Draco, you haven't changed one bit." I murmur to him as we sit down, food appearing in front of us. I take the tie from his hands and lean over to fold his collar up and slide it round his neck.

"I'd say the same, but I have a feeling something has changed." He replies, and I look up at him tersely as I finish tying his tie.

"I told you I'd explain if I could when I got back, didn't I?" I say, racking my memory. "I met my mother."

"What? That's why you left?" He asks, visibly shocked. "I assumed your parents were…"

"Yeah, so did I. No one ever told me about her, though I know my fathers dead." I tell him honestly. But this is the part I have to lie about. "She had an illness you see, Seryosis."

"But isn't that… terminal?" He asks, and I nod.

"She could be dead now, or at least in a few days." I say, keeping my eyes firmly on my food as I feel his gaze on me.

"Airlea, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was easy to accept, since it was what I'd believed all along. The reason I went away was because she wanted to know her daughter, before she died, and she knew she only had a year or so. And I… I wanted to know my mother." I say softly.  
"We didn't do much, she basically just home-schooled me all this time… but it was nice."

"God Airlea, this is horrible." Draco says, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm back though, I never thought I'd say it but I missed friends." I say, scoffing. "And I'm extremely glad at the moment that we've almost carried on straight off where we left, I was terrified of having to make new friends all over again."  
I say, and Draco pulls me into a one armed hug.

"No chance of that, I've got my homework cheat back!"

"Hey! Who knows, maybe I've fallen behind!"

"I sincerely doubt that."

"So what have you been up to? I saw your jersey, you get on the team?" I question, and he smirks proudly.

"Naturally, the whole Slytherin team is on nimbus 2001, we'll win for sure this year! The championship ended up cancelled last year." Draco says glumly. "Wait, did you ever fly while you were away? I'm sure I could get Flint to give you a trial, you'd  
replace Bletchly for sure!"

I consider it as I chew and swallow my bite of toast.

"I guess… I did fly a little, but I don't have a broom. Plus I'm sure I'm rusty, and I've never exactly played before." I say honestly.

"That's fine, the brooms belong to the team, not the players, so when you get in you'll get a nimbus 2001!" Draco says excitedly.

People have started filtering into the great hall, and it isn't long before the girls of Slytherin come walking down.

"Drakie! What are you doing awake so early?" I hear the voice from behind me, and recognise it I'm surprised to see the grin on Draco's face.

"Well look who's back? My best friend's decide to grace us with her presence once more!" He says easily, and I glance back lightly to see Pansy Parkinson, staring at me, obviously irritated.

"Prince? Is that you?" She questions and I give a small nod, before smiling as I see Tracey behind her.

"Airlea? Oh my God your back! Malfoy said you were returning but, it's been over a year!" Tracey says as she sits down next to me insistently.

"Closer to two really. It was an insistent call, I went to live with relatives in Oman." Kind of in Oman.

"The Middle East? Wow that's crazy, are you coming back to school though?" She asks as I hear the growing whispers from around us.

"Yeah, joining back in." I confirm.

"Shouldn't you join first year though, you never completed the year, let alone second year. I doubt you'd keep up with us." Pansy says sneeringly, and I turn to her, my face straight.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." I say nonplussed, and cast a glance over the whispers going over the rest of the hall as the boys start coming down.

"Well I've finished eating, so…" I trail off, standing up, wanting to avoid any big gathering and my plate disappears. Draco stands up too with a smile, and I start walking away.

"Drakie? Aren't you going to have breakfast with me?"

"I already ate." He answers carelessly, slinging his arm round my shoulders, smirking at me as I raise my eyebrows.

"Still fighting off the engagement thing?" I question softly once we're out of the hall.

"Definitely." He mutters.

"Actually Draco, there's something I have to do, and I have a feeling you won't want to be there." I say warily.

"Hmm?" He questions, and we meet eyes. "Oh, the weasles… yeah… I guess I'll see you back at the common room? I'll take you to class,what subjects did you take?"

"Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." I answer.

"Aw, I do divination instead of Arithmancy… but we have Ancient Runes first anyway. It's good to have you back Airlea." He says with a smile, hugging me lightly and I'm slightly surprised as it takes me a few seconds to hug back.

"You too Draco." I say softly, before we part ways.

12321

It was easy to see the Gryffindor table had been the most empty, so I can hope to assume the Weasleys are still in Gryffindor tower. Fred and George will still be here, fifth year now, and Percy seventh. But more importantly Ginny will now be a second  
year, and not to mention Ron, still close friends with Harry.

I reach the Fat Lady's portrait and sit on the closest step and wait for them.

"Slytherin girl, what are you doing? Get out of here honestly, this is Gryffindor territory!" The Fat Lady whines at me and I mentally roll my eyes.

"I have nointention to breaking an entry, I am merely waiting for some people." I state. "In fact, have any of the weasleys, you know, ginger hair, left yet?"

"Oh you mean the head boy? Yes he left not too long ago, the rest haven't come out yet." She says as she swings open for some first-years who jump slightly as they see me. So much for bravery.

"Percy's head boy… not surprising I suppose." I murmur to myself, and then the portrait door opens once again, and out steps a ginger girl who looks round at me surprised.

"Airlea? Airlea is that you? Where have you been? I thought Fred and George were just playing when they said you'd disappeared, but then they came home from Hogwarts and you weren't with them!" She says, shocked, bringing me into an immediate hug.

"I went to visit relatives Ginny, they live far away in the Middle East." I tell her softly.

"I was so worried, but Mum and Dad said not to worry but they didn't tell us anything!" Ginny says, her eyes slightly watery. "Come on, Fred and George will be dying to see you!"

She take my hand and pulls me over to the portrait.

"Flibbertigibbet." Ginny says strongly to the Fat Lady.

"But- but she's a Slytherin, what are you doing girl?!" The Fat Lady wails and I give her a short smirk as Ginny pulls me through.

"Fred, George! Airlea's back!" Ginny yells up the stairs to the boys' dorms,and a shout comes back down.

"Quit screaming Ginny, what are you going on about?" It's not Fred or George, but Ron.

"Hello, Ron." I say with a smile, and his eyes grow wide as he walks down. He's grown taller, and behind him follows Harry, who just looks on slightly surprised.

"What? You weren't joking Ginny…" Ron mutters as he comes up and hugs me. "You gave us a right scare, disappearing like that! I thought Malfoy had kidnapped you but then he even told us you'd left Hogwarts! Bloody git!" Ron says as he hugs me, and I internally  
roll my eyes, of course he'd turn a reunion into a jab at Draco.

"As I was just telling Ginny, Ron, I was visiting relatives in Oman in the Middle East." I say.

"But why didn't you write?" Ron asks. "Wait a second, I'll get Fred and George-"

"Our little baby! WE'VE MISSED YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I hear their voices as they run down the stairs and I don't have time to prepare for them to tackle me into a hug, lifting me off the floor.

"Why are you so much taller?" I strangle out as George's arms are tight around my neck.

"You've grown too!"

"Yeah, you're much prettier than before!"

"Not that you were ugly to start with but-"

"You've grown! Did we hear something about Oman? What the bloody hell were you doing there?" George says, releasing me from his grip.

"Turns out I have a few relatives there, a few second and third cousins mostly." I say with a shrug.

"Why didn't you write then, or visit? We didn't even know where you were!" Fred complains.

"There's a war going on over the flight zone, so communication only really works through Floo, which is very expensive to travel all the way back, plus Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur knew where I was." I say.

"But they didn't tell us!" Ginny whines, and I smile.

"Don't worry, I'm back for good now, my relatives dispersed. I promise to make up the time, okay? We're all staying here for Christmas right?" I say, and there's a chorus of agreement.

"It'll be a Weasley Christmas at Hogwarts then!" Fred cheers.

"You guys should go to breakfast, there isn't long till class." I say, and the twins and Ginny leave.

"We have to wait for Hermione anyway or she'll kill us." Ron says and I smile.

"It seems like you've stayed with smart friends then." I note, nodding to Harry.

"Of course, us Gryffindors are smart naturally… hang on what are you doing in here?!" Ron realises and I smirk, cocking my head slightly.

"Ginny brought me in here to say hello. Anyway, don't you change your passwords?" I say and Ron just frowns.

"Oman isn't too far from Egypt is it?" Ron asks, and I look at him questioningly.

"Not really." I say.

"They won a family trip to Egypt over the summer, sounded like a load of fun." Harry tells me and I nod.

"Scabbers got scared in the pyramids though, and all the cats of course!" Ron tells me. "Oh and guess what Hermione's done? She's got a cat, monstrous thing!"

"She's not the only one." I say with a smile.

"What?"

"I got a kitten- she's an amber tabby, her name's Aspen and she's gorgeous!" I gush over my kitten and Ron just gapes.

"You've done it now, he'll never forgive you." Harry says to me and I just raise an eyebrow, amused.

"Look here's Hermione, let's go to breakfast." Ron says grumpily as Hermione comes down the stairs. "And you, get out of our common room!"

I follow them out with a light smirk on my lips, before parting ways, going back to the common room to get my school stuff.

I go up to the dorms and let Aspen curl round my neck as I pick up my books, and head down to the common room, where Draco just comes down at the same time.

"Is that a cat?" He asks surprised, and I smile, stroking her head.

"This is Aspen, my little baby." I say sweetly, and Draco steps forward hesitantly. He reaches out to her on my shoulders, and she doesn't move an inch until he places his hand where mine was just stroking. She keeps her gaze fixed on his, before settling.

"Ha, she's pretty." Draco says, before I lift her off my shoulder and let her pounce onto the floor and look around the common room.

"Of course she is, she's mine. Ancient Runes?"

"Let's go."

 **And she's back! From now on this will track Airlea through third year and probably fourth year as well. I know this was a slow start, but I've finally got to the place I can** _ **really**_ **start writing, and I plan to establish Airlea as a thoroughly accomplished wand-user. Anyway, read and review as always, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lessons blend in surprisingly smoothly, though I shouldn't be surprised, I learnt into fourth and fifth year material with Mum, and it's easy to get back into the good books of my old professors like McGonagall and Flitwick, whilst charming new teachers  
like Professor Babbling who teaches Ancient Runes, and Professor Vector for Arithmancy. Hagrid, despite Draco's protests about being an absolute muppet, unfortunately did seem to have decided on an extremely dull curriculum, with lessons so far based  
on not overfeeding flobberworms. Harry and Ron explained it was because Hagrid was depressed because a Draco had provoked a hippogriff named and injured his arm, and got his Father to convince the Ministry to sentence it to death. When I brought up  
the topic with Draco when we were studying late in the common room, he had a different outlook.

"No animal that dangerous should be in a school Airlea, those prats are crazy idiots!" He says moodily, with a distinct glare to himself. "I nearly had my arm chopped off, of course the bloody thing should be killed!"

"…so you didn't provoke it?" I ask, keeping my tone neutral in attempt to not aggravate him further.

"What, so you think a student muttering a few mild insults deserves an amputated limb?" He says, his temper still not satiate, so I get up from my seat beside him and hug his back with my arms around his shoulders.

"Draco, you know I don't, I'm just wondering why that student had to be you." I murmur softly. "You're not a reckless Gryffindor, couldn't you have left someone else to get their arm chopped off?" I question, the humour subtle in my tone. But he smiles  
nonetheless.

"Well, I didn't have any other intelligent being to stop my curiosity." He replies as I move back into my seat.

"So it goes back to my absence. I offer my deepest apologies then." I reply dryly.

"You've managed to join into lessons so well, its irritating. I have to make you feel bad someway." He protests with a cocky smirk.

"Well what can I say, I'm a natural. Though Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are tough, and Herbology is still dragging me down. I'd probably failing without Tracey." I murmur with a sigh.

"Well hey, at least now we're even since I can offer my priceless services of Ancient Runes genius!" Draco retorts and I raise my eyebrows.

"One subject in return for… let's see, Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Care of Magical Creatures…" I list and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, you're not a care of magical creatures' genius, your just good at it, that doesn't count."

"Of course it counts, you suck at it."

"Like you suck at Herbology?"

"Yes, but Tracey helps with that, not you."

I look at him pointedly with a smile, and he stays silent, obviously thinking for a comeback.

"But you don't help me much with Defence, I'm good at it too!" Draco protests and I chuckle.

"I'm only teasing Draco, we both know we're more than the average student." I say, calming him as we turn back to our homework.

"If only above average students were exempt from homework, this defence essay is killing me." Draco groans. "That homeless oaf doesn't deserve the job."

I stay silent, as my opinion on Professor Lupin differs. Unfortunately, after being back only a few weeks, Draco has realised my tactic has not left me.

"What, you think he's the best teacher in the bloody world or something?" Draco asks dryly, and I'm silent for a while as I think up a response. I try and think of a way to sound Slytherin-y with it, but I can't find it within me to be anything but honest.

"Defence is my favourite subject Draco, and Professor Lupin furthers my knowledge. That is all I expect from him." I say shortly, and all I hear is a grunt, before I smile to myself, and finish off the essay.

12321

"You name may be why I first considered you, Malfoy, but you were actually good. Why should I bother with a girly wimp?" Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain snaps impatiently as I stand silently next to Draco as he talks Flint into seeing me fly.

"Because I say so. You know I'm good, and I know she's good. Do you have no trust in me?" Draco asks with a sneer, no less harsh than if he'd been talking to a first-year.

"Bletchley's good too, don't you trust your teammate? Our first match is coming up and since we postponed Gryffindor because of your damned arm!" Flint snaps, turning away.

"Of course I bloody remember, do you remember who paid for all the brooms?" Draco questions, clutching Flint by his tie as he takes a step closer and the older boy just glares back. "It would do you some good. I'll bring her to practice this evening."

With that, I place a hand on Draco's shoulder to get him to let go of Flint, and we leave the Great Hall to get to Defence.

"Bloody bastard, honestly, questioning me? Huh, who would even think of such a thing?" Draco complains expressively. "You'll blow Bletchley out of the water any day…"

"Mmhmm." I murmur, knowing better than to get in the way of these rants of his.

"Honestly, just because you're a girl, did you hear what that prick said?" Draco turns to me, and I nod my head.

"Calling a girl girly isn't exactly a prime insult." I reply in agreement, before chuckling under my breath as he goes back to his complaints.

Draco had taken me flying the evenings he didn't already have Quidditch practice, hence the late-night studying, and apparently after seeing me fly again hewas absolutely adamant about my place on the team.

"It isn't my fault Bletchley's head is so thick he could block the quaffle if he tried, and it's Flint's fault him and our chasers aren't good enough against Gryffindor! Now Hooch has clamped down on violence rules…"

As Draco finishes, he storms straight into the Defence classroom, and as I follow he stops in his tracks and I walk straight into him.

"Draco?" I murmur in confusion, but look past him to see Professor Lupin already in the classroom sitting at his desk at the front.

"Sorry Professor we'll wait outside." I say politely before pulling Draco's arm.

"No that's quite alright Airlea, please stay actually I wanted to talk to you." Professor Lupin says putting the papers he was reading down.

"Why would you want to talk to her-" Draco snaps, but I tighten my grip on his arm and he looks to me, before looking away obviously irritated, but silent.

"I merely wanted to congratulate her on her studies, you have exceeded extremely well considering your position. How far did you learn with your mother?" Professor Lupin asks and I survey him with wary eyes. He looks tired, his face dull, older than his  
age, but his eyes somehow still light up.

"…I'm not entirely sure how much of the syllabus we got through." I say truthfully.

"It's just yesterday I caught site of your practice with Miss Davis, a silent mirror shield if I'm not mistaken?" Professor Lupin questions, and I can't help my lips from curving into a proud smile. "Yes, I thought so. There are plenty of seventh-year,  
overage wizards and witches who could never perform that, the ones who didn't carry on Defence, we teach non-verbal's in sixth year, and wouldn't expect one of such a complex spell until much later. Did you find it hard or difficult to learn?"

I choose my words carefully as I feel Draco's eyes on me. "I wouldn't say difficult… just quite complex." I conclude, and Professor Lupin just looks at me with his eyes smiling.

"You're going to make a fine Auror one day Miss Prince. You could too Mr Malfoy, if you choose to move away from your family's business." Professor Lupin adds in, and as I look back to Draco, instead of the sneer most would see, his eyes are wide and  
his lips sealed.

"Come on Ron, I want to see if…" All too soon the sneer is plastered back over Draco's face, as sure enough it's Harry's voice which is echoing towards the classroom, and he's not alone.

The trio stop in the doorway as they catch site of us, caught in a very unusual situation.

"Malfoy." Harry says, as if saying the name was reason enough for distaste.

"Potter. Might want to shut your mouth Weasley, you wouldn't want another slug to find its way up." Draco taunts, his usual lazy smirk on his lips.

"Now now boys, don't think I'm foreign to house rivalries, just sit it out for a few minutes until class starts." Professor Lupin says warningly, but smiles at Harry. "Harry, you had something to ask me?"

"Oh, um, yeah, oh nothing Professor." Harry tries and fails miserably to cover his wariness over us lovely Slytherins, and my lips can't help but twitch.

"Who knew Potter was such a wimp, can't even ask a question in front of a couple of scary Slytherins." Draco taunts, before coming to take a seat next to me as I keep my face neutral.

"Are you going to let that bloody git talk to us like that Airlea? When he insults us he insults-"

"Insults go both ways, Ron, if I were to tell Draco not to mock you I'd have to do so to you equally, but neither of you would listen making the whole motion pointless." I hastily interrupt, happy with Draco's knowledge of my family ties being at the  
minimum.

"Do your Professor a favour, and spare me from having to break up any fights? I don't particularly enjoy that area of teaching." Professor Lupin interrupts once more, and there's moments of silence as Harry, Ron and Hermione take their seats, at the front  
to the right, as far away as possible from myself and Draco at the back left.

"Actually Professor, I do have a question. I was doing the homework due in for next week and I ran into the term speculum, I was wondering what it was." Hermione interrupts the silence, and I purse my lips as Draco smirks at me with raised eyebrows, showing  
his arrogance in the stead of course he bloody knows Latin, elitist.

"Ah yes, funny you should ask really, speculum charms are mirroring shield charms, one of the complex spells learnt in fifth year." Professor Lupin explains. "If you can't wait two years to learn more, then in truth you could ask Miss Prince, who has  
already mastered the skill."

Hermione's head whips towards me, and I merely look up. I wonder whether she'll forgo house rivalry in forsake of knowledge.

"Sure… I'll get back to you." She says, but her eyes are sharp. Of course, she's in Gryffindor not Ravenclaw, she'd never bother with Slytherins.

"She's been in a right mood since you got back you know. You couldn't fail a few homeworks so she stops being such a drab?" Ron calls to me just as a few more Gryffindors wonder in.

"Just can't stand being second best, could you Granger?" Draco taunts.

"Stop talking nonsense Malfoy. I'm going through a slump that's all, I'll win in the end as always." Hermione snaps, obviously in a short temper. "Besides, it's not even a challenge, if she needs the likes of you to stand up for her."

I raise my gaze to meet hers, with deadly calm as she looks back furious. It's easy to figure out the best way to get her even more riled up now. Take the high road. Or at least pretend to.

"Education is for learning, not competition." I say evenly, before shaking my head slightly and turning back to take out my books.

"Oh, you got her good. Why don't you join in more often Airlea, our victories would be far greater with you putting them down too!" Draco says to me grinning.

"The house feud will never end Draco, which means we can never truly win. What's the point of joining in if we get nothing out of it?" I ask, honestly slightly confused.

"Come on, you felt the satisfaction of shutting up a Gryffindor ruining her mouth! That's what it's for." Draco tries to persuademe as I consider.

"Drakie? Oh, can't you sit with me today Drakie, I need your help. You even spent lunch with her, why don't you spend some time with me?" I chuckle lightly as I hear the voice, and watch as Draco's shoulders sink.

"Pansy, I can't be bothered." Draco says bluntly, and my shoulders shake with laughter. "But if you want help, ask Airlea, she's way better than me."

My eyes are sharp as I glare at Draco, but he just smirks back.

"Huh, yeah right." Pansy huffs, before sitting down on the desk in front.

"Bastard." I mutter to Draco.

"Haha, I never knew you loved me that much Airlea." Draco jokes, and the lesson starts.

12321

"Well bitch, lucky for you Draco has enough pull to get you a mid-year trial, but that just means we have to waste our time watching you fuck up." Flint growls irritated, ignoring Draco's glares as I hold his Nimbus 2001 in my hands. "So get on with it.  
If you don't save all five of our shots you can fuck off."

"Of course." I nod levelly, before sliding onto the broom simply and speeding up to the hoops. I haven't completely warmed to the broom yet, but I've warmed enough from Draco dragging me out here every spare minute.

The winds quite strong, my advantage as their shots won't be as accurate. From what Draco has told me they favour the left hoops, my right, but other than that are quite unpredictable.

They race at me, and don't hold back from the start. I think it's just Flint going for a drop into the middle hoop, but last minute he does a quick pass to Selwyn, a sixth-year chaser with chocolate hair who does a quick run into the left hoop, and I  
manage to shoot over and catch it, before passing it back to Selwyn, who's eyebrows raise slightly, obviously surprised.

They round back and mix it up with a simple dash, which I also catch.

It's the third which they circle round, passing manically between them so I only follow the quaffle, and I can only push it out of the way.

However, Flint was waiting, I had this feeling he was rounding back and jumped off my broom to catch his quick-fire shot to the right hoop as soon as I'd pushed the last one out of the way, and land back on my broom with a rush of adrenaline. I'm really  
starting to feel why Draco loves this.

The fifth one, they're at the same fast pace, and I hit the quaffle out of the way with the tail of my broom, far towards the other side of the pitch, aiming for the spectators where Draco runs forward to catch it.

"Five out of five?" I ask as I hop of my broom to face Flint, a nasty sneer on his face.

"Mate, she's good, we need her, Bletchley's a lump of fat." Selwyn admits, patting Flint on the shoulder whilst giving me a look of… intrigue I believe.

"Just put her on the team, just to silence Bletchley's idiocy." Montague, the other chaser yells, obviously not bothered.

"Fine. Draco, make sure she's here and she doesn't get in my way." Flint growls, before stalking off.

"Told you, anyone could be better than that goof." Draco says, walking over with a smile as I hand him his broom. "I'll pick up his broom tomorrow. Don't mind Flint, he'll get in line."

"He's just pissed there's another person smarter than him on the team." Selwyn comes up to us, a genuine smile on his face as he nods at Draco, who returns it.

"Well, I guess that's expected." Draco says, and the question is in my eyes.

"Doesn't he look a bit old?" Selwyn jokes, looking round his shoulder to check Flint was far away. "He failed his NEWTs, he's doing his eighth year. You were great though, it's about time we had some feminine influence on this team." He says grinning.

Draco scoffs. "If you're looking for feminine influence you're not in the right place." He mutters and I glare at him.

"Says the guy who uses me as an excuse against his betrothal." I say dryly, and now it's his turn to glare, as Selwyn laughs.

"Never introduced myself, Aaron Selwyn. Your family's Prince, right?" He says, holding his hand out as we begin to walk back inside, and Draco is giving me an odd look from the other side of the sixth year.

"Yep, Airlea Prince, a pleasure." I say politely, as the elite pureblood families would, holding my hand out to shake his hand. Instead, he takes it and places his lips to my knuckles, with a warm grin. I take notice of his chocolatey hair, still parted  
at the side despite the high wind, and his rather unusual green eyes. His smile is slightly crooked, but holds truth.

"The pleasure's mine." He says easily, and I smile despite myself.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cold let's go inside." Draco says irritated, and Selwyn chuckles.

"Come on then little third-years." He says, before striding forward as we go inside.

12321

Quidditch practice doesn't start for me till after Christmas, which just as promised was a whirlwind of red and gold, and I spent almost the whole time in Gryffindor tower. I managed to sneak a few moments to myself, but my lovely cousins, most notably  
Fred and George, refused to let me out of their sight.

"Come on Airlea, we know no one from Slytherin has stayed over Christmas, and who wants to be alone in the dungeons at Christmas?" Fred tells me, holding me strong by my arm.

"Fred, there's no way I can sleep in Gryffindor the whole holiday. It's against the rules, not to mention there are other Gryffindor's who won't want me here, and if anyone in Slytherin catch a hold of it my life will become very difficult." I protest  
logically.

"No such thing! No one would dare touch you with us around, right Fred?" George dismisses my argument, but a clearing of throat pulls his attention away.

"And what exactly is going on, Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall arrives in the Gryffindor common room, looking pointedly as where both he and Fred have a firm grip on my shoulders.

"Ah, Professor, well you see-"

"Airlea's the only Slytherin left in the dungeons-"

"- and we thought it would be nicer for her to stay with family over Christmas-"

"-not to mention would be much safer with Sirius Black running about."

I rolled my eyes. It would be anything but safer in the Gryffindor tower, where Sirius Black had been trying to break into. Not to mention, he isn't even a threat to students or Harry at all. The whole wizarding world is worrying over nothing.

"For once you two seem to have come up with a good idea." Professor announces to my surprise, and my eyes widen. "Miss Prince, you may stay in Gryffindor with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, I will be sure to inform your head of house so he does not start  
a manhunt for you being out of bed."

"But Professor, surely-"

"Besides, it makes far more sense, you've spent all your time here anyway!" Professor McGonagall interrupts, and I hide a scowl. Bloody Gryffindor that one, there's no way anyone else could interrupt like that.

"It's settled then!" George does nothing to hide his enthusiasm. "Ginny, go take Airlea to your room, make sure she can't escape!"

"George, you-" I catch McGonagall's lingering gaze and stop my curses mid-sentence. "-don't think you can keep me locked up in social interaction!" I change my course, and Professor McGonagall seems utterly amused.

"It's alright Airlea, come one we haven't shared a room in years!" Ginny says as I follow her into the dorm. There's only three beds, one empty with green curtains courtesy of the castle, one Ginny goes to flop down on, and the other unoccupied but drowning  
in books. Delightful.

"It's going to be so much fun! The boys always make us talk about boring things, I want you to teach me how to do that French plait thingy!" Ginny says, and as out of nowhere my belongings appear, I scowl.

"Ginny, before she arrives, you should be prepared, I doubt Granger shares your enthusiasm of my being here." I drawl.

"That would be correct." The voice comes from what seems to be a bathroom door, and I raise my eyebrows, unimpressed by her outwardly irritated appearance.

"Granger, there isn't anything I can do about it, Professor McGonagall ordered it. I'm sure we can be civil, we've never had any falling outs." I say simply.

"Perhaps not, but there is no way we can be friends." She retorts, unmoving from her wary stance towards me as I relax back onto my bed.

"Did I say anything about friends, Granger? I just wish to avoid conflict; can't you see past our natural differences in personality?" I question her, mentally calming my patience. I wouldn't do well to get into any sorts of fights here, I'm not stupid  
enough to start firing spells in Gryffindor tower.

"Well that's a bit hard when you call the boy tormenting me and bullying me for my so-called dirty blood your best friend!" She exclaims heatedly.

"Guys, let's not do this! It's Christmas…" Ginny trails off after catching Granger's fiery demeaner.

"So that's what's got your wand in a twist. I don't judge Draco for his beliefs, just as he does with me." I tell her honestly.

"How could you say that, unless you agree that muggleborns are lesser?!" Granger continues.

"I don't share Draco's disposition towards you, if that's what you're getting at. Draco knows that, and respects it. I do the same for his beliefs." I reply easily.

"I hardly believe Draco could respect a blood traitor." Granger continues, pacing sharply to her bedside.

"Really? I think it's quite reasonable, why waste a good friendship because of one difference of opinion." I ask her bluntly, and as she turns to me I see her genuinely consider the question. "Anyway, the main thing is, I don't hate you because your muggle-born,  
so with that out of the way, I'm sure we can keep to ourselves this holiday, right Granger? It would be terribly selfish of you to ruin our Weasley Christmas."

As I add on the extra, I can tell she feels separated, as I don't include her as a Weasley.

She turns away, and luckily seems to take my words seriously, ever a Gryffindor, and she gets through the holiday unmaimed and unharmed.

As usual we all receive Christmas Jumpers as mince pies on Christmas day, and Percy makes sure we all write to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur to thank them. This year my jumper is a blue-ish slate grey, oversized just as I like it, with Prince embraided  
down the arm. I receive a scattering of presents, the majority books, from my cousins, Tracey, and a few others. As soon as I see the box I can identify it as Draco's present, and unfortunately Ginny notices it too.

"Go on Airlea, that one's yours, open it! It looks like jewellery!"

I know it's jewellery, because the velvet green case tells me instantly it's from Draco, not to mention he's the only person who gets people such extravagant gifts.

"It's fine I'll open it later-" I start, but naturally I have no strength against my delightful twins.

"Could are little Airlea already have an admirer? God she's only in third year!"

"Airlea make yourself more ugly, that will do it!"

I glare pointedly at the two boys who are laughing, and I know I won't be able to play this down without opening it.

With a light sigh, I pry open the box lightly, and inside lies a clear rosy orange pendant in a thin marquise shape, laid in a thin silver chain. Oh God.

"A rich admirer it seems!" Fred says raising his eyebrows and I scowl at him.

"You guys should know the whole of Slytherin is filthy rich, these gifts are normal for them." I say dryly, but that doesn't stop Fred from wiggling his eyebrows.

"Rich enough for that… how much do you think it cost? Do you think we could sell it, it would be-" Ron starts, and I glare at him pointedly.

"Ginny, could you?" Ginny nods excitedly, taking the delicate necklace and fastening it round my neck, where the pendant sits safely under my jumper. After the dazzling pendant is out of site, the topic passes away, covered with mince pies, fighting to  
get to the top of the tree to put the star on, and our usual tournament of a variety of card games, New Market, Blackjack and Hearts included.

 **And here we go with another chapter! It's extra long as an apology for it being a little later than usual, but I'm glad I've gotten into Airlea's life at Hogwarts after the long prologue of sorts. I introduced a new OC, Selwyn as I thought Airlea should start with more Slytherin friends with what I have planned, and basically set the foundation for new themes! Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable, read and review as always!**


End file.
